The Free Pass
by RavenHimeSama
Summary: There is no greater gift than to have your freedom back, right? But in the case of Natsume Hyuuga, its seems that he was cursed by his girlfriend when she gave him a Free Pass.


**The Free Pass**

It was a lovely evening of November 26th and our young couple was happily talking on the swing beside Mikan's house. "Hey polka?" Natsume called her as he intertwined his hand on hers. "What is it boo?" She said but with a hint of irritant in her voice. It's been years but she still can't get use of that nickname.

"What are you going to give me tomorrow?" He asked. Mikan looked at him as if confused, "Why? What is it tomorrow that I need to give something to you?" she asked him playfully. "AH~ playing dumb now are we." He said seriously as he forcibly took his hand away from hers. "Fine. Do it your way." He added childishly. Mikan giggled and said "Aw, he's acting like a kid—that's so cute."

But even her amiable accent won't bring his guard down. It's been years too, and he now learned the art of _How-to-refuse-Mikan-Sakura's-whine._ Mikan pouted and gave up "I see—you now learned how to be immune to me now, okay, fine, I'm going to give you a really good gift tomorrow." She said to him. Mikan waited a minute before he finally looked at her "Really? Impress me." He said as he raises a brow. Mikan sighed and said "I'm going to give you—" Natsume looked at her while she paused and gave a sad look "—a free pass."

"A free pass?" Natsume looked at her as if not seeing her sad look. But nevertheless, he looked interested. "Yes, a free pass." She said before she stood up. "What's that?" he asked her. "It means I'm giving you the chance to be single again." She said to him. Natsume stood up, now looking confused "You—you're not breaking up with me, right?" he asked her. Mikan smiled at him and hugged him before she gave him a peck on his lips "Of course not, boo, it's only for tomorrow."

Natsume thought for a while.

"It means I'm single again and I can jerk off like before?" he asked her. Mikan nodded while trying her best to hide how hard that was for her. "That's great." He said, and that was not the reply that she was waiting for him to say. "It means that I can do whatever I want? Meaning I can even date another girl and you won't be angry or jealous?" he asked her. Mikan just nod and he laughed.

"Oh yeah, another thing—" Natsume looked at her "When tomorrow comes, you're not going to text me nor call me nor see me. You're single again and you don't know me, got it?"

**. . .**

Natsume stretched his arms and legs like a cat after he woke up. He also exercised his neck as he reached for his phone. _'Hn. Typical morning when it's your birthday.'_ He thought as he scanned all the missed calls and birthday text messages from his phone. He read all the 28 messages and frowned afterwards. "Hey, where's her text?" he asked himself.

It took him a minute to remember the reason why he has no message from her.

"_Oh yeah, another thing—when tomorrow comes, you're not going to text me nor call me nor see me. You're single again and you don't know me, got it?"_

Natsume gave a heavy sigh before looking at the picture of a certain brunette beside his bed. "You know, stupid, you don't know how weird it is to wake up one morning and there's not a single text message or call from you. I didn't know that it's not as easy as I imagined it last night." Then he shrugged and said "Hmp, it's going to be over by midnight, so you better call up later or you're dead."

_I'm the first to fall,_

_Last to know_

_Where did you go?_

"Hey, dude. Happy birthday!" Koko and Ruka greeted as they enter the lad's house. Natsume just raised a brow and asked "What the hell are you two doing in here so early in the morning?"

"It's your birthday, stupid. Heard Lady love gave you a free pass for today." Ruka said. Koko then chuckled and said "And we, my dear gentleman, are here for your rebaptism." Natsume looked at them in confusion, "Rebapt—what? And where the hell did you learn about that. Oh yeah—today, I don't know any Mikan Sakura. I'm single and pretty much available."

Ruka and Koko looked at each other. They raised a brow and said "Oh—kay. If you say so."

"So what's our plan for today?" Natsume asked. "What?" The two asked in confusion. "I thought you're going to rebaptize me? Where are you going to take me anyway?" he asked them. Ruka and Koko smirked, "My dear friend, we're going to take you where you can feast your eyes to lovely sex bod's."

_Now I'm heels over head_

_I'm hanging upside down_

Sweet white sand, mesmerizing blue waters, and the warm heat of the sun plus the small bikinis, smooth flawless skin and cute, tempting faces surrounded our three boys.

"The beach?" he asked them as their eyes traveled from one lady to another. "This is so boring." Natsume said as he turned around but he was stopped by his companions. "Oh no, you don't." Koko warned. "Natsume, you're single and there are almost a hundred or so of girls who are waiting to be touched by the ever great Natsume Hyuuga. So why don't you give them a chance." Ruka explained with the hint of _I-challenge-you_ in his voice. Natsume sighed and said "Fine—you guys will be so sorry if I attract all of the girls here."

And so, with their bodies and god like features as their accessories, they went to the nearby day-club and ordered some drinks. "Yo, lady at three o'clock. Nice bod." Koko whispered before drinking his vodka. "Yeah, me like the locks." Ruka added. Natsume shifted his head for different angles. He scoffed "I don't like her eyes. It's too blue." Ruka looked at him and said "You're right, green would be better." Koko added "Nah—too blue is cool. What do you say, Natsume?"

Natsume finished his gin and said "Brown would be perfect."

_Coz you're always on my mind_

_And I'm running out of time_

Next, they left the bar when the ladies started crowding at them and they went to a shaded part where they can view some girls playing beach volleyball. "Blondes are so hot." Ruka said while admiring the girl with her tan perfectly contrasting her hot pink bikini. "I agree, but—" Koko stopped sipping his lemonade and looked at the blonde "Aren't you saying that because you're blonde?"

Natsume chuckled and said "Yeah, Ruka, care to explain why you like blondes so much?"

"All right, I'm a bit of narcissist too. What's wrong with that?" Ruka defended. "How about you Natsume, what kind of locks do you find sexy?"

Natsume thought for a while, then nodded "Blondes—but brunettes give me an impression that I would never forget. Just like what I said, brown would be perfection." Koko and Ruka looked at each other "Natsume, aren't you describing Mikan?" Koko asked.

Natsume looked at them and said "Who? I don't know anybody named Mikan Sakura. And I'm not saying that I like brown features because Mikan Sakura is brunette and she has brown eyes. Nope, certainly not." He said before sipping on his mango shake innocently. Ruka and Koko couldn't help but jaw drop "Dude, if you don't know Mikan, then how come you know her family name?" Ruka asked. Koko nodded and said "Yeah, and we never did mention that she was brunette and she has olive eyes too." Natsume stopped slurping and asked "You didn't?" the two boys shook their heads as an answer.

"I'm going for another mango shake."

_Now I'm heels over head_

_I'm hanging upside down_

"Bye." Koko said before flipping his phone off. He just spoke to his girlfriend and mentioned "Guys, the girls will be having a night out tonight at the same club."

"Woah, yo dude, look at Natsume go." Ruka said as he mentioned that his best friend was now flirting with a brunette. "Dude, he must be really crazy with brunettes."

"So, what do you say we stop by my place?" the brunette asked Natsume. The raven scoffed and said "What did you say, polka?" the blonde looked at him and said "Polka?" Natsume snapped away from his very own mirage after he heard the girl repeated the word polka. The girl just sighed seductively and said "Fine—you can call me names, as long as we stop by my place." Natsume looked at her and realized that her eyes were not those innocent olive eyes he can stay up all eternity staring into them. The brunette's eyes were mint green—certainly, she wasn't polka dots.

Natsume scoffed before the girl could land her lips unto his very own mouth "Are you asking me to hook up?" he asked her. The girl smirked and played with his hair "Yes—if that's what you call it."

"You can't even dress up correctly. Would you stop wearing green contact lenses? It certainly doesn't suit you. And wearing black swimwear is a bias to your tan. And who would wear your curls when you're going to the beach?" Natsume said to her as the girl ended up gaping and—_**SLAP**_—"JERK!"

"Dude, what did you tell her?" Koko asked after they saw her slap his porcelain white skin. Natsume massaged his pinkish left cheek and said "I told her that her swimwear sucks."

The two boys guffawed.

"I can't take this anymore. Dress up boys, we're going to a club."

_I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby_

_Gonna catch it right in for a new Mercedes_

"Mikan, what did you give Natsume today?" Anna asked her before leaning her head on Yuu's were inside a club and 5/8th of our gang is present. Mikan sipped her wine and said "A free pass."

The girls looked at her as if she just said the most ridiculous thing she could ever say. "You gave your perverted boyfriend a free pass?" Nonoko asked for confirmation. Mikan nodded with a sad face. "Mikan—you're a really big idiot." Hotaru said. Mikan looked at them with an innocent pout "Why?" The girls sighed and said "He could absolutely break up with you once he feels the freedom of being out of his leash again. Typical boys." Yuu looked at them and mentioned "Not all of us—you know. And, besides, Natsume would never do that—right? I mean, he loves you Mikan-chan. You two have been going out for like what, six years now?"

"Thanks, Yuu. You're the only positive minded here." Mikan said to him. "I trust Natsume that he knows his limitations. And besides, even he crosses his line, I wouldn't be angry, it's part of the rules, isn't this why the free pass was created?"

"I also want to see what will be his reaction after he felt the _'out-of-her-leash'_ again." Mikan said. "Then, why don't you ask him now? He's coming this way." Hotaru said before Mikan looked back and saw three boys approaching them. And one of them was the boy she gave a free pass to.

The boys sat next to their girls and of course Natsume sat next to our brunette. The gang looked at them as Mikan tensed. What if he breaks up with her after whatever happened to him earlier? What if he saw a girl more impressive than she is?

_I'll drive a hundred thousand miles_

_Would you let me stay a while?_

Then Natsume looked at her.

"Hi." He called up, making Mikan and the others look at them. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga, you are?" he introduced himself. Mikan almost laughed at what he said but she regained her composure with a smile "I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you." She said before she shook hands with him. But the raven kissed her hand which caught her off guard.

"Look—I was looking at you this whole time and I want you to be my girl." Natsume said with full confidence. Mikan laughed. Good thing the gang transferred another table—they don't want to hear their mushy talks anyway. "I'm sorry, but currently, I'm taken." Mikan told him. Natsume nodded and said "Why don't we walk outside, it's loud in here."

_Now I'm heels over head_

_I'm hanging upside down_

"Okay, you're taken?" Natsume asked again as they stroll down the park. "Yes, I am." Mikan said to him. Natsume kept quiet for a while then said "If you're taken, then why did you go with me?"

Mikan sighed. It is a hard question after all. "Let's just say, I'm pretty lonely right now and I'm doubting." She said to him. "Doubting about what?" He asked. "Whether my boy wants to break up with me after I gave him a free pass—it's a gift for his birthday, you know." Natsume looked at her and smirked. "Why did you gave him the free pass anyway?" Mikan looked at him and sighed. "It's been six years and I just want to know if he gets bored with me or not. That's why I gave him a free pass."

That made Natsume stop. _'She gave me the free pass because she thinks that I might get bored with her?'_

When she noticed that Natsume stopped his tracks, Mikan looked back and approached him. "Anything wrong, stranger?" she asked him. "I don't think he will ever get bored with you."

Mikan smiled and asked why.

"Because you're an idiot, a really clumsy girl and you are really an annoying girl." He said to her. Mikan pouted and said "Hmp~ I see now he sees me as an annoying girlfriend." Before facing her back from him. She was about to walk but his arms caged her with his warmth. "But you're just too perfect for him. You're uniqueness tamed him and that caged his heart away. Can't you see? He's all yours."

Mikan's heart was acting as if it's going to rip her skin if she keeps herself within his arm cage.

"Know what? He can't look at other girls' eyes because he keeps on noticing that they don't have your orbs. He can't touch other girls' hairs because he was so used by your locks. He can't glance at other girls because he was busy looking for you."

Then he made her turn around so that he can cupped her chin "I can't keep this up, boo, if this free pass is going to take you away from me, then, I'd rather be leashed by you forever." He said to her. "I love you to much, Mikan—it hurts because I keep on noticing that you're not beside me. Damn—it even hurts denying that I don't know you. I feel so stupid."

"Just stay with me okay? And I'll never get bored." Then he wiped her tears before claiming her lips.

They felt perfection. It wasn't the first time that they kissed. But every time their lips meet, it simply made them feel that it was actually their first.

The clock struck five minutes to midnight when they parted their lips. He secured her with a hug—feeling great that she was so near to him; feeling her heart beating next to his. "I know that I might be the last to greet but—Happy Birthday, Natsume." Mikan said to her. "I'm—I'm sorry, I haven't bought you any gift—" he stopped her with a peck on her lips.

"Why don't you just wrap yourself? I'd be more than happy to open you up." Natsume said with a big smirk. Mikan glared at him and said "You're back to your perverted self again, aren't you?"

**Happy Birthday, Natsume !**

**RavenHimeSama**

***Heels over Head - Boys Like Girls  
**


End file.
